comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Spencerdude95/My (Corrected) DC Cinema Universe
In the previous blog, I attempted to create an entire multiverse of a cinematic universe for DC like other users are doing....That did not go very well in my eyes. So, I've toned it down. A LOT. Welcome to the DC Cinema Universe Characters from Earth 1 Batman Karl Urban (DC Cinema).jpg|Karl Urban would play Batman (Bruce Wayne) Kit Harington (DC Cinema).jpg|Kit Harington would portray Robin/Nightwing/"Batman" (Dick Grayson) Dylan O'Brien (DC Cinema).jpg|Dylan O'Brien would portray Robin II/Red Hood (Jason Todd) Logan Lerman (DC Cinema).jpg|Logan Lerman would portray Robin III/Red Robin (Tim Drake) Asa Butterfield (DC Cinema).jpg|Asa Butterfield would portray Robin V (Damian Wayne) Adele Exarchopoulos (DC Cinema).jpg|Adele Exarchopoulos would portray Batgirl/Oracle (Barbara Gordon) Chloe Grace Moritz (DC Cinema).jpg|Chloe Grace Moritz would portray Spoiler/Robin IV/Batgirl III (Stephanie Brown) Charlene Choi (DC Cinema).jpg|Charlene Choi would portray Batgirl II/Black Bat (Cassandra Cain) Alice Braga (DC Cinema).jpg|Alice Braga would portray Question (Renee Montoya) Kate Boyer (DC Cinema).jpg|Kate Boyer would portray Batwoman (Kate Kane) Nikolaj Coster-Waldau (DC Cinema).jpg|Nikolaj Coster-Wadeau would portray Azrael/"Batman" (Jean-Paul Valley) Lauren Cohan (DC Cinema).jpg|Lauren Cohan would portray Huntress (Helena Bertinelli) Jewel Staite (DC Cinema).jpg|Jewel Staite would portray Catwoman (Selina Kyle) Michael Ealy (DC Cinema).jpg|Michael Ealy would portray Azrael II (Michael Lane) Bryan Cranston (DC Cinema).jpg|Bryan Cranston would portray Jim Gordon Chadwick Boseman (DC Cinema).jpg|Chadwick Boseman would portray Lucius Fox Winona Ryder (DC Cinema).jpg|Winona Ryder would portray Vicki Vale Ian Mcelhinney (DC Cinema).jpg|Ian McElhinney would portray Alfred Pennyworth Sean Bean (DC Cinema).jpg|Sean Bean would portray Thomas Wayne Michelle Fairly (DC Cinema).jpg|Michelle Fairly would portray Martha Wayne Zachary Quinto (DC Cinema).jpg|Zachary Quinto would portray Scarecrow (Jonathan Crane) Jim Parsons (DC Cinema).jpg|Jim Parsons would portray Riddler (Edward Nygma) Ewan McGregor (DC Cinema).jpg|Ewan McGregor would portray Two-Face (Harvey Dent) Stanley Tucci (DC Cinema).jpg|Stanley Tucci would portray Mr. Freeze (Victor Fries) Lucy Liu (DC Cinema).jpg|Lucy Liu would portray Lady Shiva (Sandra Wu-San) Eva Green (DC Cinema).jpg|Eva Green would portray Talia Al Ghul. Toby Jones (DC Cinema).jpg|Toby Jones would portray Penguin (Oswald Cobblepot) Doug Jones (DC Cinema).jpg|Doug Jones would portray Clayface (Basil Karlo) Sharlto Copley (DC Cinema).png|Sharlto Copley would portray Man-Bat (Kirk Langstorm) Walton Goggins (DC Cinema).jpg|Walton Goggins would portray Firefly (Garfield Lynns) Kelsey Grammer (DC Cinema).jpg|Kelsey Grammer would portray Hugo Strange Sienna Miller (DC Cinema).jpg|Sienna Miller would portray Poison Ivy (Pamela Isley) Cole Hauser (DC Cinema).jpg|Cole Hauser would portray Hush (Thomas Elliot) Norman Reedus (DC Cinema).jpg|Norman Reedus would portray Deadshot (Floyd Lawton) Mark Sheppard (DC Cinema).jpg|Mark Sheppard would portray Black Mask (Roman Sionis) *Robert De Niro as Carmine Falcone *John Travolta as Sal Maroni *Elijah Woods as James Gordon Jr. *Frieda Pinto as Nyssa Raatko *Jason Isaacs as Ra's Al Ghul *Ansel Elgort as Joker *Nicola Peltz as Harley Quinn (Harleen Quinzel) *Sullivan Stapleton as Killer Croc (Waylon Jones) *Javier Bardem as Bane *Mark Sheppard as Black Mask (Roman Sionis) Wonder Woman *Katrina Law as Wonder Woman (Diana) *Lucy Lawless as Hippolyta *Daisy Ridley as Donna Troy *Olivia Wilde as Artemis *Rosario Dawson as Athena *Lynda Carter as Hera *Ryan Gosling as Steve Trevor *AnnaSophia Robb as Wondergirl (Cassie Sandsmark) *Anthony Head as Zeus *Gerard Butler as Ares *Kristen Kreuk as Cheetah (Barbara Ann Minerva) *Charlize Theron as Circe *Bryce Dallas Howard as Giganta (Doris Zeul) *Peter Stormare as Hades Superman (Incomplete) *''Superman (Clark Kent)'' *Superboy (Conner Kent) *Supergirl (Kara Danvers) *Cat Grant *Professor Emil Hamilton *Jimmy Olsen *Jor-El *Jonathan Kent *Martha Kent *Lara Lor-Van *Lois Lane *Lana Lang *Pete Ross *Perry White *Bizarro *Brainiac *Cyborg Superman (Zor-El) *Darkseid *Faora *General Zod *Lex Luthor *Livewire (Leslie Willis) *Metallo (John Corben) *Parasite (Joshua Michael Allen) Flash (Incomplete) *''Flash (Barry Allen)'' *Kid Flash (Wally West) *Impulse (Bart Allen) *Iris West *Linda Park *Sue Dibney *Elongated Man (Ralph Dibney) *David Singh *Patty Spivot *Gorilla Grodd *Captain Boomerang (George Harkness) *Captain Cold (Leonard Snart) *Golden Glider (Lisa Snart) *Heatwave (Mick Rory) *Reverse-Flash (Eobard Thawne) *Zoom (Hunter Zolomon) *Mirror Master (Sam Scudder) *Pied Piper (Hartley Rathaway) *Weather Wizard (Mark Mardon) Green Lantern (Incomplete) *''Green Lantern (Hal Jordan)'' *Green Lantern (Guy Gardner) *Green Lantern (John Stewart) *Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) *Green Lantern (Simon Baz) *Green Lantern (Jessica Cruz) *Star Sapphire (Carol Ferris) *Indigo-1 *Soranik Natu *Saint Walker *Abin Sur *Arisia Rrab *Kilowog *Tomar-Re *Atrocitus *Larfleeze *Manhunters *Vandal Savage *Arkillo *Parallax *Sinestro *Black Hand (William Hand) Aquaman (Incomplete) *''Aquaman (Arthur Curry)'' *Aquagirl (Tula) *Aqualad (Kaldur'ahm) *Tempest (Garth) *Mera *Black Manta (David) *Ocean Master (Orm Marius) Green Arrow (Incomplete) *''Green Arrow (Oliver Queen)'' *Black Canary (Dinah Lance) *Speedy/Arsenal/Red Arrow (Roy Harper) *Deathstroke (Slade Wilson) *Malcolm Merlyn *Isabel Roschev Others (Incomplete) *''Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz)'' *Miss Martian (M'gann M'orzz) *''Atom (Ray Palmer)'' *''Hawkman (Carter Hall)'' *Red Tornado *Hawkgirl (Kendra Saunders) *Zatanna Zatara *Firestorm (Ronnie Raymond and Jason Rusch) *Martin Stein *Killer Frost (Caitlin Snow) *Multiplex (Danton Black) *Blue Beetle (Ted Kord) *Shazam (Billy Batson) *Black Adam (Teth-Adam) *Mary Batson *Freddy Freeman *Dr. Thaddeus Sivana *Mr. Miracle (Scott Free) *Booster Gold (Michael Carter) *Captain Atom (Nathaniel Adam) *Beatriz Da Costa *Tora Olafsdottir *Metamorpho (Rex Mason) *Sapphire Stagg *Simon Stagg *Cyborg (Vic Stone) *Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) *General Wade Eilling *Rick Flag *Amanda Waller *Enchantress (June Moone) *Black Spider (Eric Needham) *El Diablo (Chato Santana) *Katana (Tatsu Yamashiro) *Beast Boy (Garfield Logan) *Raven (Rachel Roth) *Starfire (Koriand'r) *Blackfire (Komand'r) *Trigon *Orion *Big Barda *Bekka *Highfather (Izaya) *Desaad *Kalibak *Steppenwolf Characters from Earth-0 Kit Harington (DC Cinema).jpg|Kit Harrington would portray Nightwing (Dick Grayson) Adele Exarchopoulos (DC Cinema).jpg|Adele Exarchopoulos would portray Oracle (Barbara Gordon) Chloe Grace Moritz (DC Cinema).jpg|Chloe Grace Moritz would portray Batgirl (Stephanie Brown) Logan Lerman (DC Cinema).jpg|Logan Lerman would portray Red Robin (Tim Drake) Charlene Choi (DC Cinema).jpg|Charlene Choi would portray Black Bat (Cassandra Cain) Asa Butterfield (DC Cinema).jpg|Asa Butterfield would portray Robin (Damian Wayne) Dylan O'Brien (DC Cinema).jpg|Dylan O'Brien would portray Red Hood (Jason Todd) Karl Urban (DC Cinema).jpg|Karl Urban would portray Batman (Bruce Wayne) Jewel Staite (DC Cinema).jpg|Jewel Staite would portray Catwoman (Selina Kyle) Nikolaj Coster-Waldau (DC Cinema).jpg|Nikolaj Coster-Waldau would portray Azrael (Jean-Paul Valley) Sienna Miller (DC Cinema).jpg|Sienna Miller would portray Poison Ivy (Pamela Isley) *Superman (Clark Kent) *Lois Lane *Jonathan Samuel Kent *Harley Quinn (Harleen Quinzel) *Supergirl (Kara Zor-El) *Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) *Parallax (Hal Jordan) *Superboy (Conner Kent) Characters from Earth-2 Karl Urban (DC Cinema).jpg|Karl Urban would portray Batman (Bruce Wayne) Kit Harington (DC Cinema).jpg|Kit Harington would portray Batman III (Dick Grayson) Lauren Cohan (DC Cinema).jpg|Lauren Cohan would portray Robin/Huntress (Helena Wayne) Sean Bean (DC Cinema).jpg|Sean Bean would portray Batman II (Thomas Wayne) *Superman I (Kal-El) *Superman II (Val-Zod) *Wonder Woman (Diana) *Flash (Jay Garrick) *Green Lantern (Alan Scott) *Supergirl/Powergirl (Kara Zor-El) *Hawkgirl/Hawkwoman (Kendra Munoz-Saunders) *Dr. Fate (Khalid Ben-Hassan) *Aquawoman (Marella) *Red Tornado (Lois Lane-Kent) *Terry Sloan *Mr. Terrific (Michael Holt) *Atom (Al Pratt) *Sandman (Wesley Dodds) *Red Arrow I (Connor Hawke) *Red Arrow II (Oliver Queen) *Dr. Impossible (Jimmy Olsen) *Fury (Lyta) *Solomon Grundy *Wildcat (Yolanda Montez) *Catwoman (Selina Kyle-Wayne) *Brainwave (Henry King Jr.) *Ted Grant *Black Canary (Dinah Drake-Lance) *White Canary (Laurel Lance) *Hawkman (Carter Hall) *Plastic Man (Patrick O'Brien) *Barbara Grayson *Wotan (Karel Wotan) *Hourman (Rick Tyler) *Brutaal *Big Barda *Darkseid *Desaad *Furies of Apokolips *Mr. Miracle *Steppenwolf *Aqualad (Garth) *Aquagirl (Tula) *Nightwing (Jason Todd/Tim Drake) *Wonder Girl (Donna Troy) *Aquaman (Orin) *Barry Allen *Iris West-Allen *Killer Frost (Caitlin Snow) *Harrison Wells *Jesse Quick (Jesse Chambers-Wells) *Zoom (Hunter Zolomon) Characters from Earth-3 Karl Urban (DC Cinema).jpg|Karl Urban would portray Owlman (Thomas Wayne Jr.) Kit Harington (DC Cinema).jpg|Kit Harington would portray Talon (Richard Grayson) Ian Mcelhinney (DC Cinema).jpg|Ian McElhinney would portray Outsider (Alfred Pennyworth) *Ultraman (Kal-Il) *Superwoman (Lois Lane) *Johnny Quick (Jonathan Allen) *Power Ring (Harold Jordan) *Mazahs (Alexander Luthor) *Atomica (Rhonda Pineda) *Deathstorm (Martin Stein) *Sea King *Grid Category:Blog posts